Extracurricular Activities
by MackayFire
Summary: Caroline and Tyler created a lot of memories, getting caught with him in a school closet was perhaps one she'd like to forget. ONE SHOT


**A/N**: Set after 2x21. Just a snippet of the relationship between Caroline and Tyler. I can't stop writing about them, it's a terrible addiction when I have a bundle of assignments due! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers of my first T/C fic, it spurred me on!

Rating: R

* * *

><p>This was the most humiliating moment of Caroline Forbes' life. In fact, of the many centuries she now expected to live through in all her youthful glory she was pretty sure she'd still recollect this horrifying encounter with painful clarity<p>

"Mr Lockwood, why am I not surprised?"

Mrs Woodruff, the maths teacher, pursed her lips in resigned disapproval but did raise her pencilled-in eyebrows when she looked harder and realised it was Caroline Forbes who was currently pinned against the stationary cabinet by her boyfriend. Caroline closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away hoping that this alone was enough to ensure her anonymity. She could just appear be a faceless blonde bimbo with her panties hanging precariously around her ankle (lets face it, she wouldn't be Tyler's first) and Mrs Woodruff would exhale that I'm-too-old-for-this-crap sigh common of dissatisfied middle aged women in her profession and move on. However, she unfortunately did not possess vampire invisibility powers.

"Miss Forbes, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yes Mrs Woodruff. I'm so sorry I-"

She croaked out shamefacedly before drawing a blank on what excuse could possibly make this any better. Luckily, Mrs Woodruff looked just as uncomfortable and hurried to fill the silence.

"- Okay then. I'm going to shut this closet door and pretend I didn't just find two students fornicating on school property _while_ skipping class but if I find you two doing _anything_ like this again I'll be talking to the headmaster."

She shook her head in pity and closed the door so they were both back staring at each other in semi-darkness.

"I want to die. Again."

Tyler chuckled lowly into her neck sending shivers down her spine. She had been so paralyzed with mortification she had barely noticed that Tyler was still inside her and was still holding her up against the cabinet. She unwrapped her legs from around him waist and unclapsed her arms from around his neck to push against him so he automatically pulled out and away from her. He had yet to say anything as he adjusted his pants and when she finally dared glance at his expression she knew why. He was barely able to suppress the amused grin struggling to slide across his face and even in the dim light she could tell his eyes were twinkling. She knew he was mere minutes away from doubling over laughing while she was verging on the edge of incredulous hysteria.

"How the fuck can you find this _funny_? Mrs Woodruff once said I was one of her favourite pupils! Last year she specifically said I was a 'delight to teach' and now she'll know me as the slutty closet fornicator! My academic credibility is shot to hell!"

She wanted to cry she was so embarrassed. She was also pissed off that she was so absorbed in meeting Tyler's thrusting and his mouth grunting heat against her racing pulse point that she hadn't even heard her teacher approach until it was too late.

Tyler shushed her like she were a petulant infant as he tenderly flattened down the back of her hair and stroked the errant strands behind her ears. She slapped his hands away absentmindedly as she pouted in thoughtful indignant.

"Caroline it's going to be fine. She loves you, that's why she didn't bust us properly. Trust me, the only reason we're not in the principle's office is because you're a teacher's pert. She caught me in a similar situation under the bleachers a few years ago and if you think _this_ is humilitating, imagine having her call your mother."

Caroline shuddered at the thought. His effort at comfort was somewhat negated by the irritated jealousy that surged up at the thought of Tyler boning some skank elsewhere on campus.

"How did you not learn your lesson? Seriously!"

Tyler frowned.

"Why is this all my fault? I didn't have to manhandle you in here, you were the one that shoved me inside this shoebox! You don't see me complaining."

"That's because you're a manwhore with no sense of decency."

She crossed her arms and pinned him with a challenging look. Tyler mirrored Mrs Woodruff's sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Get it out of your system?"

"No! I have unresolved sexual tension, I have to vent it somehow you asshole!"

Tyler began to chuckle again.

"Well we could finish what we started if you like."

Now it was his turn to give her a challenging look, the jerk delighted in provoking her.

"Unbelievable! I'm leaving right now."

She shoved past him but he grabbed her elbow and gently spun her around.

"One thing Caroline."

"WHAT NOW?"

He dropped to his knees and put her other leg through her underwear and without his gaze ever leaving her face drew them slowly up her legs and around her waist until they were eye level again. He adjusted her skirt without looking and kissed her nose.

"I'll see you after school."

Caroline was so touched that she somehow found herself in an I-love-Tyler bubble of happiness for a good hour despite her previous trauma. It was because of this and not because she was a 'blood bimbo' that she attributed her lack of realisation that she could compell her teacher to forget the whole incident. She thought that self-compulsion also would be a godsend in times such as these but then she remembered Tyler's understanding and gentle expression as he made her decent and wondered if maybe it wasn't all worth it after all.


End file.
